Stranger to None
by evergreen melancholy
Summary: In the end, they're all strangers. Without even activating his Byakugan, he knew who it was. NejiHina. Angst.
1. Stranger to None

Title: Stranger to None  
Pairing: NejiHina

Note: I'm thinking of starting a couple of stories like these...if you'd like to, leave a review and tell me what you thought. NejiHina is love!

* * *

_All I wanted was your unconditional love_

_Since when did you grow wings and fly,_

_Since when did I begin to lie,_

_Since when did I see you as something more than just a caged dove?_

* * *

Hyuuga Neji opened his eyes to a dimly lit room that smelled of blood.

He rose slowly, taking in his surroundings with distaste as he regained consciousness. It seemed to be a regular hospital room, and yet, he had no recollection of ever being_ taken_ to a hospital. _Why was it so dark inside the room, anyway?_ As he reached for the window, a sudden, sharp pain shot up through his abdomen, and the events of the night before filled his mind. Neji's hand dropped to his side for now. He could always get a nurse to open the window later, if he needed to. Again, he felt the pain. This time, however, a wave of dizziness came over him and he almost vomited from the unfamiliar feeling.

_How did this happen?_ He _was_ Hyuuga Neji after all, and Hyuuga Neji rarely got injuries. He wasn't the genius of the Hyuuga clan for nothing.

In fact, only one thing in this world could have caused Neji to become injured. Or rather, one_ person_.

Blushing at the fact that he was his _dear_ cousin's savior, Neji could only hope that Hinata had not gotten hurt after he was knocked unconscious. He also cursed himself for bringing a look of pure worry upon her face...but as he was thinking of ways to apologize to the Hyuuga heiress, a knock on his door jolted him out of his thoughts.

Neji suddenly found his bandages very interesting.

Without even activating his Byakugan, he knew who it was.

He didn't even bother looking at the door, though. He didn't want her sympathy. He didn't want her wishes for his well-being. He most definitely didn't want her tears, either.

_He just wanted her love…_

But no, he could not take her love. She wouldn't be happy with him.

And with these bitter thoughts, Neji forced himself to slip back into the throes of slumber, regardless of whether she was outside or not.


	2. Stranger to Some

_And from that fateful day,  
_

_When you told me what you wanted to say,_

_I replied that I was yours alone,_

_And your eyes simply shone._

* * *

Everywhere they went, eyes followed.

Everywhere they go, she sees them.

_Eyes with disgust. _

_Eyes with distaste. _

_Eyes with envy, even eyes with amusement._

Everywhere they go, everywhere she looks, she sees how they look at her.

How they look at him.

How they look at _them_.

Sometimes, Hinata wonders if this was the correct choice. She's happy, he's happy, they're happy...but no one else is happy. No one else understands, no one else _cares_ enough to understand, even in glorious times such as the festival today. As they walk, Hinata's face burns from the words she hears.

_"That's gross, they're cousins-"_

_"Isn't that incest-"_

_"How disgusting-"_

She doesn't bother looking up and seeing their eyes with the cruel emotions, she doesn't bother paying attention, but she does bother because in the end, it all ties with _Neji._

_Neji. _

_Neji_, who had despised her along with the Main family. _Neji_, who had tried to kill her in the Chuunin Exams. _Neji,_ who had always put her down with his words. But, he was _Neji_, who she understood. It was _Neji,_ who had allowed her to open her eyes to society, and he had understood her as she understood him. Through harsh times, and days where the clan was on its' toes, she had fallen in love with him.

But, Hinata just didn't know what to do when people rejected them. To her, it was unfair. _She just didn't understand..._

As if sensing her distress, Neji's hand suddenly reaches for hers-and in that moment, she could care less for the eyes of the pedestrians. Hinata reaches for Neji's hand, and simply grips it tight.

Neji is no fool, of course. He sees the eyes too. He sees how Hinata buckles under the unneeded attention, sees how guilty she feels for bringing it on them.

Neji could care less what others thought. He knows that deep down, he is to blame. He knows that deep down, no matter what people say, they're all just withering in disbelief of the sight of true happiness before them.

Hinata is afraid, and Neji knows. She's buckling under the pressure again. And because Neji was never a man of many words, he simply reaches for her hand.

Her eyes flicker to the crowds as their fingers tangle, but Neji blocks her field of vision. With eyes full of love and a small upward tug of his lips, Neji pulls her close and places a kiss upon her forehead.

_"Don't look for their eyes," he says. "Only look at mine."_


End file.
